


play us an encore

by notmyyacht



Category: Aladdin (2019), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover Pairings, Frankie and Johnny AU, Frottage, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: “Open your robe.”Jafar didn’t move from where he was standing in the bathroom doorway. Dressed in only his silk red robe, he stared back at Adam, who was smiling in a way that Jafar couldn’t read.
Relationships: Adam/Jafar (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	play us an encore

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewatched the 1991 romcom "Frankie and Johnny" for Valentine's Day aaaaand a couple hours later this happened *shrugs* I really love that movie and I thought it would make for an interesting AU, so here this fic is! Hope you enjoy it!!!

“Open your robe.”

Jafar didn’t move from where he was standing in the bathroom doorway. Dressed in only his silk red robe, he stared back at Adam, who was smiling in a way that Jafar couldn’t read. 

“What?” he muttered, his cheeks growing warm.

Adam was relaxed where he sat on the sofa, his hands comfortably limp in his lap. He had stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt earlier and looked very much at home.

“Open your robe,” he repeated.

“No.” Jafar frowned.

“We’ve slept together. I’ve seen you naked before.  _ Now _ you’re being shy?”

Jafar had been debating with himself over the past two days since they had, indeed, slept together whether doing so had been a mistake. Whether going to Genie’s going away party with Adam had been a mistake. Whether going to the flower market and kissing him  _ right there _ had been a mistake. 

Two days after that night together. Two days working side by side as Adam worked his magic in the kitchens of the diner, while Jafar served the steaming plates to ungrateful and sweet regular customers alike. Everybody in the diner knew something was going on between them, and every single one who dared broach the subject had been encouraging. 

Jafar had hated it. He hated people poking their noses into his love life - or lack of a love life, if he was being honest with himself, which he rarely was these days. He had been fine, he told himself. He worked his job, he came home, watched tv and ate ice cream, then went to sleep. Rinse and repeat. This was his life. And he was fine with it.

Then came along this new fry cook. Clingy and vain, and Jafar had no interest… At least, that’s what he had told himself in those first few months. But he did notice the odd sincerity in Adam’s eyes, the way his temper flared in the kitchen when a customer complained, the way his smile lit up a room, the way he knew his way around the fryer and knives as if he was born to cook for people. But mostly, he noticed Adam’s determination. 

Jafar had rejected him twice. The first was on Adam’s second day on the job; Jafar had been so taken aback, he wasn’t sure if Adam was even being serious. Three weeks later and Adam asked again; a simple coffee date. While Jafar took him seriously this time, again came the panic and the urge to resist any and all offers.

Then, a few days ago, Genie announced he got a job in LA and that he was leaving. They say the third time’s a charm, and Adam asked Jafar to go with him. After all, they were both going to the party anyway, why not together? 

Jafar hadn’t exactly said yes, but he didn’t say no either, and before he knew it Adam was at his door to escort him to the party. Then came the market, then back to Jafar’s apartment where he undoubtedly said  _ yes _ .

Two days later and Jafar still wasn’t sure what exactly he was doing or if he even wanted this.

“I’m not being shy. I just don’t understand why,” said Jafar, folding his arms.

“I want to look at you,” Adam replied. “Just for ten seconds? That’s all.”

“What for?” 

Adam shrugged. “Just to know that I can. That I can look at you and see you. Your eyes, your chest, your-”

Jafar tensed as the warmth in his cheeks flushed down his neck and over his ears. He hissed, “ _ Enough. _ ” 

“Why are you freaking out?”

“I’m not.”

“Yeah, you are. You freak out every time I get close; you shut yourself up like a clam.” 

“You’re too touchy.”

“I don’t mean physically. Besides, when you let yourself go,  _ you _ get very affectionate.” Adam continued before Jafar could snap at that remark, “I mean you’re like a revolving door. Sometimes you let me in and tell me about yourself or what you’re thinking or what you want, but other times you spin so fast I can’t even slip into one of those… uh, spaces between the-”

“Please stop with this shitty analogy of me being a  _ door _ ,” Jafar sneered. 

“Alright, sorry. Bad analogy.” Adam held his hands up in defense. “What I’m trying to say is that you seem offended that I just want to look at you.”

“What’s to  _ look  _ at? Am I a painting you want to put up on your wall?” 

“Well, you certainly are a piece of work.” 

Jafar’s eyes widened in fury and he growled, “I should throw you out for that. In fact, I am! Get out!”

Adam made no such move to do so. He held up his hands again as Jafar stalked towards him.

“I’m sorry! I was just teasing!” Adam looked to be desperately hiding the amused look on his face. “I meant you’re a work of art. Honest! Please don’t kick me out.”

Jafar took two steps back with a scowl.

“I never know if you’re teasing or being serious. I hate how you throw me off balance.”

Convinced Jafar wasn’t going to grab him and literally throw him out the door, Adam once again relaxed. 

“Bit of both mostly,” he paused, his smile wavering. “Truth is, you throw me off balance too. And I… I want to look at you because I like to appreciate beauty and you… you’re like this big, beautiful bird that I want to look at and know that I’m someone you want to want to look at and appreciate you.”

Jafar rolled his eyes and sneered, “I had a pet bird once and it hated me.”

Adam averted his gaze and idly looked down at his hands. His cheeks turned a light pink as a silence fell between them.

Oh. Jafar considered himself careful with his own words, but that… that had been careless. He felt a lot of complicated things when it came to Adam, but hate wasn’t one of them. 

“Maybe I should, uh…” Adam started. He looked up, his blush now apparent and his pride hurt. “I see what this is. It isn’t what I…” He frowned and made to stand.

_ Nononono…  _ This wasn’t what Jafar wanted. What  _ did _ he want? He wanted… “Okay.”

Adam stopped short, finally looking Jafar in the eye.

“What?”

A smile played at the corner of Jafar’s mouth. 

“Sit back down,” he said. Adam hadn’t actually stood up yet, but he relaxed back into the cushions. Excitement buzzed in Jafar’s chest as shaking hands found their way to his sash. “Ten seconds.” He watched the way Adam’s adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. Then, Jafar untied the sash and opened his robe, holding either side so Adam could get a good eyeful.

But Adam’s gaze only raked over Jafar’s body upon first sight before locking eyes with Jafar. A few seconds passed. Jafar felt warmth bloom in his cheeks again as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

“His name was Iago. My pet parrot.” Jafar wasn’t sure why he was continuing with this conversation, but he kept talking. “He was incredibly smart, I hardly kept him in his cage.” It had to have been at least twenty seconds, but Jafar lost count as he realized Adam was only looking at Jafar’s face and his face alone. “But one day I accidentally left the window open and when I got home he was gone. Never saw him again.” 

Adam said nothing, there was only warmth in those bright blue eyes.

“Time’s up,” said Jafar, quickly closing his robe and retying the sash. “I hope you saw what you were looking for.”

Adam nodded slowly. “Yeah, I did. I love you.”

Jafar froze. “You what?” 

“I love you,” Adam sighed, a grin spreading across his face. 

Jafar frowned. “No you don’t. Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like… intense. You don’t look at me, you  _ stare _ .”

Adam chuckled. “I’m the intense one?”

“You don’t love me. That’s impossible.” 

“Why not? We’ve known each other a long enough time, I’d say.”

“You’re so shallow. I open my robe once and-”

“Jafar, I’ve been in love with you for weeks. I...” Adam paused, exhaled, then leaned forward. “I’ve been holding my tongue because I was afraid you would do what I can see you’re already doing now.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Yes, you are. You’re building up that wall again. Every time I get a little closer, the more you pull away. It’s exhausting.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! If I’m so  _ exhausting _ then go away,” Jafar snarled.

“You don’t want that.”

“How do you know what I want?”

“I know you’re scared like me. I don’t… I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. But there was something there in that first week. We connected! I know we did. And you felt it too, but you are so terrified of someone looking too closely at those walls you build so well, and finding holes that they can use to bring you down.”

“That’s all love is, Adam. Hurt and selfish need.”

“I used to believe that too, once. Not anymore. Not until I found someone more lonely and scared than I am. But it doesn’t have to be like that. I look at you and I see someone worth loving. I say it’s exhausting because you don’t want to let go of your status quo. You’re afraid of being weak and powerless, but letting someone in won’t make it so.”

“You don’t know… I’ve been hurt before. I can’t…” Jafar’s eyes welled, every instinct telling him to run or shout. 

Adam stood and quickly closed the space between them; he held Jafar’s face in his hands. 

“You  _ can _ ,” he said, “and it’s okay to be scared. You don’t have to tell me now, though I hope someday you might. I just ask that you trust me.” He leaned in and kissed Jafar’s now wet cheek. 

Jafar’s shoulders shook as he tried to hold back a sob. “Stop… I don’t know how…”

“It’s okay.” Adam planted a kiss on his forehead. “I can’t make whatever haunts you go away. But I can promise to stay here beside you.”

At last the sob escaped and Jafar practically collapsed into Adam’s arms. Jafar buried his face in the crook of Adam’s neck, as if he could hide there forever. Adam held him for a few minutes before Jafar pulled back, his eyes red and his face a mess.

“I don’t hate you,” he said. “I wanted to, just to make it easier. But you… you see inspiration in the worst of me. You ask me to give you a little show and all you do is look me in the eye. For weeks I kept asking what you wanted from me. Is this really what you want? A man who failed at everything in his life? Stuck waiting tables, living in this tiny shitty apartment? A man caught up in his dreams of being his own boss, but can’t even let himself go on a coffee date? What the fuck do you see in a guy like me?”

Adam smiled slightly. “A light at the end of a tunnel?”

Jafar huffed an exhale. “For both of us?”

“If you’re willing to try.”

Jafar took a step back, then sat down on the sofa. 

The answer was clear, clearer than anything had ever been in Jafar’s whole life. He closed his eyes and tightened his hands into fists before unfurling them. The sofa dipped on his left and he felt Adam place one hand on the right side of his face, pulling him closer to kiss his cheek.

Jafar opened his eyes and turned to him. “You promise?”

Adam’s face slowly lit up. “I promise.”

Jafar swallowed thickly. 

“Okay then.” He inhaled a shaky breath, then said, “Wait here.” 

Jafar quickly padded over to the bathroom, shutting the door, but not all the way. He took the single step in that the miniscule bathroom allowed and bent over the sink. He washed his face, clearing away the sticky salt left behind. 

His stomach did a pleasant flip when he opened the door a few moments later; Adam was still there on the sofa, waiting with a soft smile. Jafar quickly closed over the gap between them, immediately leaning down to capture Adam’s lips with his own. Adam hummed into the kiss, leaning back as Jafar settled into his lap, straddling him. 

Jafar once again began to untie his sash, this time with intent to discard the robe entirely, which he did, not caring where he left it as he buried his hands in Adam’s hair. Adam gripped his ass, grinding his still-clothed hips upward. Jafar reached between them to tug down the waistband of his boxers, and pulled out Adam’s hard cock. He gave it a few slow strokes; Adam moaned into his mouth.

They only pulled apart so Adam could remove his shirt and shove his boxers down to his ankles. They shifted their position so they lay horizontal on the sofa. With nothing left between them, including air, Jafar ground his cock against Adam’s. He kissed Adam, sliding his tongue into his mouth as he set a steady pace. 

Adam held onto his shoulders, never letting Jafar pull back - which he had no intention to, not anymore. His fingernails scratched at the short curls Jafar had started growing, holding his face close. 

Jafar wrapped his arms around Adam as he thrust just a little faster. Precum was sticking to both of their stomachs as they both got closer to the edge. 

“Come on, Jafar. Let go. It’s okay…” 

Jafar’s hips stuttered as a low, guttural cry escaped his lips and he came. Adam slipped a hand between them, wrapping around both of their cocks as he worked Jafar through his orgasm. A moment later, Adam came with Jafar’s name on his lips. 

They lay there like that for a moment as they caught their breath. Finally Jafar lifted his head and looked down at Adam, who was grinning. 

“I love you,” he breathed. 

This time, Jafar believed him. This time, he had an answer. It was not an answer he wasn’t afraid of, but one he was completely certain of and that was enough.

“I love you too.”


End file.
